I wont say im in love
by fanged sunshine
Summary: Fanny doesnt want to admit she's in love. But what if 5 girls try to push her to say it and a certain Arctic Sergeant over hears. what can happen? pure 8660 fluff!


Title: I WONT SAY IM IN LOVE

I don't own KND! Read and review

It was just a few minutes after an important meeting of the few top operatives in KND and these operatives started going out of the main room or meeting room.

Included in this meeting were numbuhs 1, 5, 10, 86, 60, 362 and many more. Sector V was also up in moon base since they wanted to tag along. Numbuh 23, Virginia smith was also there in the request of numbuh 86.

"hey there numbuh 86 and 23." Numbuh 362, aka Rachel, smiled as she saw them

"hello sir!" both operatives saluted back

"numbuh 362, sir, do ye think it's a good idea to let the Arctic Base handle the incoming KND anniversary?" numbuh 86, aka Fanny, asked with a frown

"I am positive numbuh 86. Is there any problem with that?" Rachel asked with an eyebrow raised at her

"well, ay would rather not have an incompetent _boy_ handle the job. Besides, he looks like he has his hands full…." Fanny said pointing at the Arctic Drill Sergeant that was being surrounded by fan girls

"stop being jealous Fanny, besides, I think he can handle it."

"AY AM NOTT JEALOUS, SIR. Why in the world would I be jealous!" Fanny said her cheeks red

"suurenumbuh 86. I just thought that you might get jealous of all those girls getting to talk to him or something. Oh! hey there sector V" Rachel waved as she saw the group come to them closer

"heyRach." Numbuh 1, aka Nigel, said as his team just waved or smiled at her and the other two operatives.

"soonumbuh 86, why are you all red?" numbuh 5, aka Abby, asked the flustered girl

"AY AM NOT RED AND AY AM NOT JEALOUS!" she screamed

"numbuh 5 never said anythin' about yous being jealous." Abby smirked

"uhm, ay, err…. Hi there numbuh 10!" Fanny sort of shouted at the girl going their way

"hinumbuhs 362, 86, 23 and sector V!" numbuh 10, aka Eva, beamed at them as she walked near them and the others greeted her too.

"so, guys, do you have any news for me? I'm still missing one or two news about romance… If I cant get anything, I might write about numbuh 60 and his fan girls and who could be the one he likes back." Eva said as she looked at numbuh 60 again, who now seems a little annoyed by all the girls.

"Why in the world would you write about a _styupid boy_ like him?" Fanny said, with her irish accent.

"well, I have no choice right now. But if I can get something better, I might not use this idea." Eva said sighing about her lack of news

"I'm hungry!" Wally suddenly whined as he felt his stomach and groaned

"yeah me too!" Hoaggie whined as well

"well, we weren't able to eat lunch after all, and it's time for dinner in the cafeteria. Maybe we could go eat." Nigel said smiling

"you go on ahead numbuh 1. Numbuh 3 and 5 ate before we left, unlike you guys who were playing instead of eating and busy looking for more missions even when we just left from one!" Abby said the last part shouting a little at Nigel

"we have to keep things in order numbuh 5." Nigel said crossing his arms and looking away from her

"and we were playing a new game! It was too awesome!" Wally said crossing his arms as well

"yeah, and totally worth it." Hoaggie said doing the same.

"we'll be going to the cafeteria if you guys wanna join us." Nigel said as he and the other two left.

"ok! Just remember the scientist are going to show really pretty fireworks, so don't forget to watch it!" Kuki said as she waved at them.

"you guys hungry?" Rachel said as all of them nodded a 'no' except for one.

"86?" Rachel said looking at the red head who was staring at something

"numbuh 86?" she tried again. No luck.

"fanny..?" she tried again, now a little more irritated.

"FANNY!" now she shouted as the red head jumped in shock

"what! What! What happened?" she asked frantic

"are you hungry?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"nah.." fanny said as she stared at something again

"what're you….?" Rachel started as she looked at what fanny was looking at. There a few meters from them was numbuh 60 some what irritated at some of the girls as some of them were fighting. Fanny sighed as everyone around her smirked.

"huh? What're ye looking at?" Fanny asked as she realized they were smirking at her

"you like him don't you?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk on her face

"what! Ay do not like that- that _styupid boy!_ " Fanny said as she turned as red as her hair

"but I bet you'll look cute together numbuh 86!" Kuki said smiling widely

"yeah 86. And if the two of you get together it'll be the news of the century!" Eva said smiling thinking of how KND news will get a good story out of this

"everyone will be talking about how both of you love each other." Abby said smirking at her

"NOOO! AY DO NOT LIKE THAT STYUPID BOY."

"yes you do! You said so yourself years ago when we were cadets" Rachel said placing her hands on her hips

"yeah. Before he totally ruined it and became the heart throb of KND!" Fanny said crossing her arms and frowning but as she looked at numbuh 60 she sighed again as she walked away (followed by the others) and walked to the moon base bridge which was empty since the operatives went to dinner.

"what's the matter with me.. to think a girl would learn." She said sighing

[A/N: if it's italicized it's the lyrics that the others are If it's bold it's what's happening. If it's normal it's what's Fanny is singing.]

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that"

**Fanny sang as she removed her helmet and held it on her hands and started twiddling her hair with her fingers.**

"No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

**she kept fiddling with her hair and threw her silver necklace (given by 60) to the ground as she said 'done that'**

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"_

**the girls started going near her and sang as well. Kuki and Virginia went to her and used their two fingers placed it in front of their eyes then pointed it to Fanny. Eva and Abby tapped their heads with their finger twice. And Rachel took the necklace from the ground and tried to give it to Fanny.**

"No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"

**Fanny turned away from all of them especially Rachel who was giving her the necklace. And Rachel just huffed and blew her bangs.**

_"You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"_

**The girls crossed their arms in front of their chests as they looked at Fanny who was walking away.**

"It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love"

**She sang as she retreated and sighed.**

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh"

**she placed her hands on her chest clasped them together. She placed one of her hands on her head and held her hair. And then looked sternly at the other girls who stopped their 'aahh-ing'.**

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up (not literally)  
When yagonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"_

**Eva went near Fanny and pointed a finger at her then placed one hand on her hip (first 2 lines). Abby and Virginia went near her as well and waved their pointing fingers at her (next 2 lines). Kuki placed a hand on Fanny's shoulder (next line) while Rachel placed her hand on Fanny's other shoulder (next line) as Kuki and Rachel sang (last line).**

"Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"

**Fanny removed their hands away from her shoulder as she faced the other direction and started walking into a hall with statues of memorable KND operatives including numbuh 60.**

"_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

**the girls said as they walked to the hall and saw Fanny smiling as she leaned on Patton's statue.**

"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in looove"

**she sang as she pushed herself away from the statue and walked away. She placed her two hands on her hair and gripped her hair.**

_"You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"_

**The girls pointed at their lips and then placed their hands on their hips.**

"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"

**she started walking in the direction of a near by window which was gonna show the firework display any moment soon. She sort of shouted the last parts as she sat on the floor by the window while she didn't know Rachel placed the silver necklace beside her as she stared at the window**

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"_

**The girls sang as they looked at Fanny as she accidentally touched the necklace then held it in her hands.**

"Ohh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"

**she sang as she lied down on the floor and placed the necklace on her chest clasped in her hands.**

"86?" A voice said as they heard foot steps coming near and the girls (except Fanny) ran away and Fanny just looked at the direction of the voice curious at the all too familiar voice.

"I thought it was you who was singing." Numbuh 60, aka Patton, said as he sat beside Fanny who by now sat up.

"y-ye heard?" Fanny asked turning red

"yeah, you're still a good singer" Patton said smiling at her as she turned even redder than her hair

"why are you red?" Patton asked as he realized the girl's usual pale face turn red

"ay-ay am NOT red!" Fanny said turning away trying to hide her blush

"yeah you are. Are you sick?" Patton said as he touched her forehead and then noticed the necklace she was holding

"hey. That's the necklace I gave you, right? you still have it." Patton said smiling as his eyes sort of lit up

"yeah. Why wouldn't ay?" Fanny asked as she looked at him still trying to hide her blush with her hair

"I don't know, I thought you might've thrown it out or something. I am after all a _styupid boy._" Patton said grinning as he tried to copy her accent which ended up as her lightly punching the guy on his arms

"shut up. Even though yer a styupid_boy_…. Ye were still mah first friend." Fanny said as her face turned the brightest shade of red known to man.

"well… I guess so." Patton said as he scratched the back of his head and was now also blushing. An awkward silence fell on them as both were now scared to talk

"uhm.. 86." Patton started not sure if he should continue

"yeah?" Fanny asked in some what anticipation

"err.. remember when we were still cadets, I promised.. that – that I'd ya know.. I'd uhm..marry you some day..?" Patton asked now turning as red as Fanny

"uhm, yes. Ay thought ye might've forgotten about it." Fanny said as she started playing with her hair

"it's actually hard to forget about that." Patton said as he scratched his head again

"ye don't have to keep it, ya know. The promise I mean." Fanny said still playing with her hair as she felt the conversation becoming awkward

"well, I-I plan to keep m-my word.." Patton said as he braced himself for any hitting or shouting from the boy hater

"what?" Fanny asked in total shock

"I-I still plan to marry you when we're older.." Patton said still scared for what she might do to him

"y-ye do? Why?" Fanny looked at him her eyes still wide in shock

"well, first I am a man of my words.. and second.. I-I well," he said as he looked at her and they gazed at each other

"I really like you." He said not scared anymore as he felt like he was going to cloud 9 as he gazed in her eyes

"I-I really like you too." Fanny said as their faces went nearer each other and they kissed as the fireworks started to show [A/N: a little cheesy but you gotta admit it's cute].

They walked off and went inside the cafeteria hand-in-hand as 60's fan girls either got mad or cried and everyone else was totally shocked except for 5 certain girls who smirked and all of them thought, "she'll say she's in love after all."


End file.
